Maddy in Wonderland
by PurpleWolfP-P
Summary: My version of how the story plays out. Some chapters will be rated m. And Alice X Blood is in my version. Basically new foreigners come into Wonderland that are friends with Alice in the real world. I make new characters in Wonderland. M rated chapters!
1. Chapter 1 New foreigner!

Chapter one- New foreigner

It was a late afternoon in England, as Maddy the young teenager fleed into the woods. There was no reason for her flee, no one was flowing her, she was just running from her shadow.

"Ahahahahahah you'll never catch me," she yeld as her shadow followed her. She ran until she came upon a deep hole.

"Wow I best stay clear of this hole," she said, but when she turned around and saw her shadow, took a step back and fell down the hole. When she landed she was on soft grass, and looked up at two twins, one in red and one in blue.

"Why Hello," Maddy spoke.

" Hey are you from here", They asked?

"Uhh...no, I'm from Narnia, ya yep Narnia pretty cool there,"she spoke.

"Hey, Elliot get over here, there's another foreinger here," They both shouted!

"What are you brats talking about," Elliot asked? When Elliot finally was towering over Maddy as the twins were he spoke.

"Wow it is a foreigner."

"For...in...huh, you racist bastards,"She shouted!

" Um, sorry I didn't mean it like that," Elliot apologized, lowering his Hare ears. She finally bounced off the ground, to face them.

"I'm...in wonderland aren't I," She asked?

"Ya how did you know," The twins asked?

"Well the March Hare, and the twins Dee and Dum, but... the hatter," She answered.

Blood came into view, wanting to know what all the compotion that was going on.

" What do we have here," Blood asked as he caught sight of Maddy.

Maddy wasn't at all like Alice, in fact much different. She had a much more stronger built body, for a girl anyway. Soccer and being chased constantly by her shadow, kept her in shape. Her short hair meet her collarbone at good length, the carmel hazel color of her hair also had two golden highlights. Big brown innconce eyes that made you just want to choke at the sight of her. A scotish completion of rosy cheeks whenever she was cold or when running. It also gave her the disadvantage of blushing out of control when she was embarrased. Her style was all the more different, less layers and more skin to show. A red skirt didn't even have enough to reach her knees, a tank top, working boots, lace gloves with ribbons, and a chocker collar.

" Why if it isn't other foreigner," Blood spoke.

Maddy giggled,"So if it isn't the most beloved hattsmen in all of Wonderland".

Elliot and the twins cracked up, as Blood deeply showed his embarassmet through a menacing scowl." How dare you," He yelled!

Maddy titled her head," I was only joking silly willy."

" You must be a lot younger than Alice," Elliot stated.

Immeditely Maddy turned in anger, the hair on her neck rose, a low animal like growl came from her throat, her fist hardened. What seemed to be such a happy person turned into a devil in seconds.

" Al..ice Lindell," she asked?

"Um...um yes," Elliot answered nevously.

A big "Hmpt" came from her," I have you know I am two years older than that pesky seven-teen year old, and twice a better runner as to that big couch potato, and I actually commit in weaponder."

" Well I guess you and Alice don't get along well," Elliot spoke sadly lowering his Hare ears.

" We do and we don't but may I ask, is Alice here is this where Alice has ran off to, Wonderland," Maddy asked curiously.

"Yes she is and is enjoying seducing all the men in this country," Blood answered.

" Don't say that about Alice, she does not do those sort of things, she only gets herself into tight corners and cannot escape when it happens," Maddy spoke.

" How interesting," Blood spoke. " You do seem to have a diffence with Alice but you still constist to defend her," Blood added.

" Only because coming from your mouth it sounds to harsh espcially because you remind me of my brother," Maddy spoke.

" And does this brother look a lot like me," Blood asked putting the pieces together.

" Uh huh, its scary how you and Aric look the same," Maddy replied.

"So would you care to join me in a cup of tea, Miss...," Blood asked?

" Name's Maddy Dupre and only if its black," Maddy replied.

" Strange we share the same name, Milady," Blood spoke.

"We want to have tea with Maddy too," The twins whined.

"You little Maggots are still on the clock," Blood shouted as him and Maddy headed to the mansion.

After a while of talking Blood soon became tired of hearing about Aric, her brother, and Alice's ex. Though Maddy seemed to be in a hurry to leave the scary man, who she found quite boring. " Well I best be on my way, thank you for the tea," Maddy said sitting up from her chair.

"It will soon be dark, you are welcome to stay here for the night," Blood offered. He rembered how Alice had told him people in her world sleep at night.

"Thanks, but yet I still don't find myself well aware of you, nor your gaurds, and I should be getting back,"Maddy spoke.

And with that she was off, storming away from the hatter manison.

**Authors note: Thank you for reading, I know in the begining there are some spacing errors, this is my first time ever using fanfiction for typing so it was tricky, but next chapter all be spacing it correctly . This chapter was more like the introduction but next chapter it will get more into the story. **


	2. Chapter 2 Tag your it!

Chapter 2

As Maddy gained way towards the castle of hearts, it became night which she found most nice since her shadow did not appear at night. Soon after following hard mazes, she lay down on the soft grass enjoying the moon light over her.

"Hey what do we have here," A voice called?

When she looked up she saw Alice, Ace, and Peter White standing over her.

"….. Maddy is that you," Alice asked?

Maddy nodded, slowly getting off the ground. When she stood, her eyes immediately caught sight of Ace, but when he stared back she looked away blushing.

"Why the long face couch potato," She spoke to Alice.

Ace bursted into laughter, as Peter flew his gun at Maddy. Surprisingly she douged it and circled around Peter, with a large snarl coming from the throat and her body arched ready to spring again.

"Wow you've made her angry Peter," Ace chuckled.

"Stand your weapon and live," She growled.

"No, how dare you insult Alice like that, you must die," Peter yelled!

He then shot at her, but as he did she dodged then kicked at his arm that held the gun in his hand giving Peter a shout of pain.

"Maddy what are you doing here," Alice asked as she walked over to Peter.

"Fell down a hole I last recall, so this is where you've been off to ah," Maddy replied; turning back her attention the Ace, as he turned his attention to her as well.

She had noticed his hilted sword," I wish I had my sword than I could duel you," Maddy spoke.

Ace laughed," I thought people from your world didn't involve themselves in fighting."

"Only if your in the Mafia, or an army," Maddy replied.

He found it interesting that she looked at him in such a way no one had , once she had realized her starring at him for so long, turned away blushing.

"P..Peter are you okay," Alice asked?

"No I'm very hurt, Alice hold me tighter," Peter cried.

"Pervert is lieing Alice, I barly put enough force to break his arm," Maddy spoke.

Alice stormed off in rage as the rabbit followed her, and Maddy and Ace were left behind. Ace touched her shoulder," You sure like to stare at me huh," Ace teased.

Maddy blushed." Ummm ya because... I ...lik..e ... knights," Maddy studdered.

"Wow its so interesting to have the foriegners eyes on me," He teased.

She blushed even more," Ummm well I...I'm Maddy whats your name?"

"Ace, knight of hearts," He answered.

Now he toyed with her hair as she blushed more and more." So what do you like about knights or did you mean to say something else," Ace asked?

"Uhhhhh I dont know," She studdered.

" Hehe your funny Maddy," Ace chuckled.

"Hey how about you come with me, I was just about to head to the clock tower," Ace insisted.

She titled her head and smiled." Only if you allow me to chase you there," She growled playfully.

He chuckled and mumered "very well". He ran from her, even though he had no idea where he was heading, lost as usual.

Finally, she caught him tagging his right shoulder and ran away again and called "your it".

Finding her was easy, catching her was not. Yet, when he reached out to tag her, he tripped on a tree root and fell causing her to fall as well.

"Uh...A..ce," Maddy studdered.

Ace had fallen and lay on top of Maddy." Hmmmmm...yes," He asked?

"Uhhh are you alright," She asked?

"Yes landing on you broke my fall," Ace replied.

She blushed as Ace rose his head inches away from hers." Um Ace do you mind," Maddy growled.

"No I don't actually," He spoke.

In her efforts in trying to escape Ace's weight he spoke," Maddy do you like camping"?

" I do, why do you ask," She answered.

"Because were lost," He replied.

Before she said anything, Ace was setting up a tent that seemed to just appear out of it was set up Ace spoke," Well aren't you going to come in?"

"Y..yes," She said gettting off the ground.

After they were both in the tent, Maddy soon growed worried but not because of being alone with Ace. She rember her friends and home, and this made her cry.

"Hmmmmm...are you alright," Ace asked?

"N..no...my friends," She wimpered.

"What about them," He asked?

Yet, she only started crying," T...there not here, theres no one I'm friends with, no one who will protect me."

Ace sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder," I'm your friend arn't I...I'll protect you so theres no need to worry," Ace spoke cheerfully.

"Really," Maddy managed to mumble out of her sobs.

He chuckled," Sure, I'm a knight after all."

Suddenly, she hugged him baring herself into his chest." Hey Ace do you like to snuggle," She asked?

"Why," Ace asked, surprised?

"Um...well I like to snuggle, when I'm sad, like I usually do with my family, or friends," She explained.

Ace laughed but agreed only if he could listen to her heart. Though it was no big deal for him to listen to her heart, unlike Alice which it was considered rape. But, Maddy wasn't in the process of getting over a break up, nor never took them seriously only if she really loved them.

"Ace can you give me your shirt," Maddy asked?

Ace kept getting even more surprised and this girl, who was way moore fun than Alice.

"Pretty, please, I hate sleeping in my regular clothes, I just sleep in a shirt and undies," Maddy asked?

Ace blushed ' Is this girl tryong to seduce me' he thought. "Sure." Then took off his shirt and gave it to her.

"Ace are you going to watch me undress," Maddy asked?

"Well you watched me take off my shirt," Ace replied deviously.

Maddy blushed," That doesn't count you don't have boobs."

He sighed, and turned around hearing her undress.

"You know Maddy I am very interested in you," He spoke.

"Mee t...," Maddy spoke when she caught her words.

"What," Ace asked?

"I'm stuck," Maddy replied.

"Do you need any help," He asked?

"Dammit, yes umm...unhook my bra," She asked?

The words were a complete pleasure to Ace as he turned around to see her only with her underwear on and her arms held over her head caught in the tangled mess of her shirt and bra. "Ace don't stare at me"!

He moved around he back to were her bra was tangled with the shirt and unclipped it.

"Thank you but please turn around Ace," She asked?

He did but this time he just lay down on the mat and closed his eyes.

"Thanks for letting me help undress you," Ace mumbled.

" Shut up, Dumbass, I bet you looked at my boobs.

"Yep," He said with a smirk.

"Fuck you," She growled.

"Wow I didn't know you had such a bad mouth," Ace chuckled.

"Damn you," She said with annoyence as she lay next to him.

Ace rested his head on Maddy's chest silcening to her soft pounding heart. "This sounds makes me feel like I can do anything, be anything," Ace spoke.

"With a heart you can," Maddy said quietly before her eyes fluttered shut.

His dream was filled with the sound of her heart still thumping.


	3. Chapter 3 More than double trouble

Chapter 3- More than double trouble

Maddy whined as she tried to wake up the sleeping knight next to her. Poking his chest weren't enough so she rolled him over and sat on him until he would start to wake up.

"Hey wake up…knight wakey wakey," She spoke.

Finally, he was fully awake and turned over and stared at Maddy.

"What is it," He asked?

She whined." Play time, Play time. "

"Ace what are you doing," She asked, as he took his shirt off her.

"What it's my shirt," He spoke.

"S...stop you'll only see me with my underwear on," She shouted!

"That's the point," He said.

"Waw….Acey is a perv Acey is a perv," She whined.

"So are you, dangling yourself in front of me knowing that I'm interested in you, you're the one who asked to play," Ace said deviously.

"Not like that I just wanted to wrestle with you," She whined.

"Same difference," He murmured.

He rolled on top of her, as Maddy struggled to keep the shirt on he pinned her down. Once he finally began to win, there was a rustle from outside of the tent.

"Who's there," Voices called out.

But, Maddy recognized these voices and called their names." Gabi, Annalissa, Kat," Maddy called out.

When the three unzipped the tent and saw Maddy being pinned down by Ace. In seconds Ace was tackled, dragged out of the tent, tied by his hands and knees. Maddy was given a blanket to wrap herself in and stood beside the crime scene. "Rape, how dare you, you must pay," The black haired one yelled!

There the black haired in skinny jeans a wolf t-shirt and a wiccan necklace, raised a tennis racket over his head.

"Is that a tennis racket," Ace asked?

"Why yes it is," Gabi the black haired on called out.

"Get him hard Gabi," Kat shouted!

Kat with blue crystal eyes, and shaggy brownish hair, and wore nothing in pink ever. She wore black shorts that had chains running off them, and a stripped jail t-shirt, and combat boots with spikes on them up to her knees, black of course.

"Yay make this epic…. And Maddy stop hugging me," Annalissa yelled!

Annalissa wearing her usual favorite gray sweat pants and an A's t-shirt struggled to her Maddy to stop hugging her.

"Anny," Maddy said, still hugging her.

"Great a large group of feminist," Ace spoke with a sigh, trying to wrestle his bonds," You remind me of Vivaldi."

"Well three feminist and a Maddy," Annalissa growled as she pulled on Maddy's hair.

"Don't I get a say in this, _what is she was enjoying it_," Ace protested.

"Nonsense," Gabi screeched in rage.

"Acey is right, we were wrestling," Maddy whined.

"You don't take your clothes off when you wrestle you Baka," Kat yelled!

"That's what you and A.J do," The Baka teased, her about her long lost love.

"Eat this," Kat yelled as she took a watermelon out of her backpack and threw it at the Baka.

"Yay food," The Baka yelled!

"Well as for you so called knight I'm watching you," Gabi yelled at a tree.

"Gabi to your left," Kat spoke reminding her she was yelling and pointing in the wrong direction.

"Stupid watermelon juice," The Baka yelled!

"Who are you people anyway," Ace asked?

"We're Maddy's friends and members of the mafia," Annalissa spoke.

"I'm Kat, the "punkster", I'm ranking highest in the mafia as the alpha," Kat spoke.

"More like "pukster" to me," Maddy mumbled.

"Don't make me come over there," The punkster yelled!

"Wow wows calm your balls," The baka teased.

"Nice, Maddy, nice," Annalissa spoke.

"I'm Gabi the "gabster", I'm the omega of the Mafia," The gabster announced.

"I'm Annalissa the "Moop", I'm beta of the mafia," Annalissa said.

"I'm the "Knight of pups" and my rank is the pup," Maddy said.

"As you can see we rank our selves by wolf standards," Gabi spoke.

Maddy untied his bonds and sat beside him.

"We went looking for you in the woods and found your satchel by the giant rabbit hole, we guessed you went to wonderland," Annalissa asked?

"Here's your sword," Kat threw a sword at Maddy in its case of course.

"Swordy, Acey duel me," Maddy yelled!

"Maddy get changed will you," Annalissa yelled!

"Fine," Maddy spoke taking her satchel with her into the tent.

Once she was done getting dressed, Maddy came out in a new outfit. A purple goth lotia dress, long purple lace gloves, pig tails for her hair, and some black boots.

As the three talked, Maddy and Ace snuck away planning to continue their way to the clock tower.

**Author's note: Hey I hoped you enjoyed this weird chapter… it took me a will to type it up with school and all but now I'm going to work on chapters 4 and 5. Oh! Reader's note sometimes Maddy's name is Baka to so if you got confused while reading that my apologies.**

**Okay so I'll give you some heads up on the next chapters.**

**Chapter 4- ****Gabi the June Hare **

**I'm in the process of typing chapter for so expect it some time before Tuesday.**

**Chapter 5- Ace is the puppy's master now….**

**Holy shit this scene gets a little more past second pass, if you know what I mean. (Wink)**

**Chapter six right now is a blank for me, is going to be more of a greeting chapter between people so if you really just like chapters with sex in them tune in for chapters 7 and 8 because their really filled with it. **

**Love,**

**The Purple wolf**

**P.s: Acey is a perv, Acey is perv ^-^, Ahalalalalallaalal cluck, chawk! , I don't like coconut not the taste the consistency, "I'm not Moop Maddy," Annalissa yells, and I'm not with stupid! "Well I'm not with I'm with stupid!" **

"**A.J PASTT LOVER MADDDDY I'M GUNNA MURDER YOU," Kat yells.**

**^-^ " My love is hate, and my hate is love," Famous quote said by my dog Lexi.**


	4. Chapter 4 Gabi the June Hare

Chapter 4- Gabi the June Hare

"Where are we," Gabi yelled running in constant circles.

"Dammed Maddy why did she leave us," Annalissa complained.

"I think she headed off with the perverted knight, but which way," Kat spoke.

"North," Gabi yelled!

"No south, and Gabi you're pointing west," Annalissa replied.

"Its east," Kat whispered.

Though they each headed into different directions without knowing they were walking away from each other. 'Just great Gabi thought.' She made way for a gate that had two guards out in front of it. They were twins she recognized as they drew near, yet each of them raised their axe at her. And when they swung them at her she let out a wild shriek and dodged them and smacked them with her sturdy tennis racket.

"Attack, assault, attack, assault," Gabi yelled!

"Ow," the twins spoke.

A man with long rabbit ears came into the distance and saw the startled twins, Gabi, and her tennis racket above her head. Though with the twins with tears swelling in their eyes Gabi's motherly instincts came over her. She hugged the twins, "I'm so sorry, oh you to are so cute, aw," Gabi whined.

The twins looked up to Gabi and smiled," We love nee-san too."

"Umm miss could you possibly be a foreigner," Elliot asked.

"Hmmm what's that," Gabi asked titling her head.

"Someone not from this world," Elliot replied.

"Yes I am, my names Gabi," She introduced herself.

"I'm Elliot," The March Hare replied.

"I'm Dee," The twin in red spoke.

"I'm Dum," The twin in blue spoke.

-BACK TO MADDY AND ACE-

"Acey are you lost again," Maddy asked trailing behind Ace.

"Hopefully," Ace said with a smile.

Surprisingly Maddy jumped on his back in hope of a sneak attack.

"Rawr," Maddy yelled!

Ace only chuckled," I like having the foreigner so close to me."

Maddy only continued roaring in her childish way. Ace held her knees to his waist and continued walking with his devious smirk on.

"He he your so cute," Ace said and then chuckled.

Maddy turned red and whined," No I'm a fearsome knight," Maddy yelled still roaring.

"Fearsome knight or, a dragon," Ace asked, in laughter.

She titled her head, "rawr," she said softly.

Soon they had arrived to the clock tower and barged through the door." Hey Julius," Ace called.

"Your late," Julius spoke.

As he looked up from his work, he saw Ace and Maddy clinging to his back.

"A friend of yours Ace," Julius said, looking down at his work again.

"Yep she's a foreigner," Ace replied.

"I'm Maddy," She said softly hiding behind Ace more, shy of Julius.

"Hahha your so cute little _Puppy_," Ace laughed.

"No fearsome knight," Maddy whined and started roaring again.

"So this is the girl, Alice spoke of," Julius spoke.

There was an awkward silence as Ace set a bag of clocks on the table. "Where's Couch potato," Maddy asked?

Julius and Ace both smirked at what she was calling Alice.

"Well you can LEAVE now Ace, bring your friend with you as well," Julius said aiming for his work again,

"Awwwww Julius you can be such a bum," Ace pouted.

Then Ace turned around and headed for the door.

"By Julius tell couch potato I said hi," Ace and walked out the door.

"Where are we going now Acey," Maddy asked?

"Back to the castle I guess,_ Puppy_," Ace replied trying to figure out his way.

Suddenly there was something rustling in the bushes which caused Ace to halt in his tracks. Kat came out of the bushes only to see Ace and Maddy once again.

"There you are Baka," Kat yelled!

"Kitty," Maddy whined.

Maddy jumped off of Ace's back but before she could embrace Kat, (which she normally did), she has hugged from behind by Ace.

"What the hell let go of her," Kat yelled!

"Ha-ha it's fun to make you mad," Ace added again.

In an instant Ace licked up the side of Maddy's neck and stopped at her chin.

"Let go of her you pervert," Kat yelled, shocked at this knight stupidity.

"Hahahahah you're so mad," Ace laughed as he repeated the lick again.

Kat pulled out her machine gun and aimed it at Ace.

"Maddy don't just _stand_ there, move away so I can kill this idiot," Kat demanded.

"But why are you so mad Kitty- Cat," Maddy whined.

Kat finally figured how to get Maddy away.

"Ohh M ... Maddy want this," Kat teased, as she help and apple in her hand.

"WAhhh yessy," Maddy whined struggling against Ace.

"What an apple," Ace spoke still holding on.

"Uh huh don't you want it Maddy," Kat teased.

"Yes," Maddy whined, breaking away from Ace and launched at the apple.

But, before she did Kat pulled out a strange looking rod and smacked her in the stomach with it.

"Oww," Maddy shrieked!

"That's what you get you baka, don't run off like that, and what are you thinking letting the knight touch you like that," Kat questioned.

"But Acey means no harm," Maddy whined.

"Do I have to explain birds and bees to you again," Kat spoke.

"EW, no the horror the horror," Maddy yelled, closing her eyes.

"Please just stay with me from now on okay," Kat sighed and patted her head.

Kat shot a wild glare at Ace, as he returned it with a grin.

"So where were you two heading any way," Kat asked?

"The castle of hearts, and why did you just hurt my puppy with the strange rod," Ace asked, grinning wildly at Kat and Maddy.

"She isn't YOUR puppy, and to punish her of course," Kat growled.

"Damn apple, it's to sour," Maddy spoke.

"Come on, Maddy," Kat growled, grabbing her dress collar and dragging her.

"Well let's find the castle then," Ace cheerfully spoke.

"You're the knight of hearts, shouldn't you know where the castle of hearts is," Kat growled.

"Should I," Ace asked?

"Yes," Kat growled.

-Annalissa finds the Castle of hearts-

"God dammit, where am I," Annalissa swore, rushing through the huge maze.

Suddenly, when she turned sharply around the corner she bumped into Kat.

"Ow," They both whined rubbing their heads.

"Anny," Maddy hollered, basically tackling her in a tight hug.

"Maddy, dammit,''She yelled falling to the ground.

Once they arrived at the castle, they saw Peter and Vivaldi at the main entrance.

"And what do we have here," Vivaldi asked?

"Foreigners what else," Ace replied.

"Three of them so many," The Queen venture."And so cute."

"I ain't c-," Kat threatened but was cut of by Maddy and Annalissa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Annalissa spoke giving a bow a small bow. Maddy curtsied as well.

"Your not foreigners until you have the potion to stay here," Peter protested.

Maddy stuck her tongue out at Peter. "Well you three come with me for so tea, Peter, Ace back to work," The Queen demanded.

Annalissa, and Kat followed the Queen and Maddy trailed behind.

"Hey," Ace spoke in a whisper grabbing Maddy by the shoulders and spinning her around to face him. Before she could tell what he was doing, he planted his lips on hers, and breaking away just as fast. But, as he let go from this kiss he lick her lips with his tongue.

"See you later,_ my puppy," _Ace spoke deviously then left.

"Come on, Maddy hurry up," Kat yelled!

Maddy followed, her head spinning with confused stars circling around her head.

"Thank you for the tea," Annalissa spoke politely to calm herself down because she desperately wanted to choke Maddy for constantly trying to stick the spoon to her nose.

As they all talked, Kat noticed how red Maddy was. "Maddy did that perverted knight do anything to you," Kat asked?

"Lucky charms," Maddy blurted out, becoming really red.

"I'd take that as a yes," Annalissa mumbled.

"May I ask what the knight has done," The Queen asked?

"He practically rapped her he first time we saw them together, then he licked her neck multiple times in front of me, but now it seems the guy has done something more," Kat growled.

"Acey didn't do any of those things," Maddy whined.

"Don't lie," Annalissa growled.

"Men are disgusting, trying to hurt such a cut girl," The Queen spoke, patting Maddy's head.

"Hehhe I like you," Maddy giggled.

Annalissa yawned," Its so dark out isn't it."

"We need to find Gabi so we can go back home," Kat spoke.

"You can't possibly leave now," The queen protested.

"But I'm afraid that this world is not where we belong," Annalissa replied.

"Nonsense this world can quite interesting," The queen spoke.

"But my point is we only came back here for Maddy," Kat growled.

"M…Maybe we should go to bed soon," Maddy spoke nervously.

Annalissa yawned louder, showing her agreement in the thought, Kat sighed and the queen stood up.

Before Maddy went to bed she took a stroll through the garden. She didn't want to leave Wonderland. In a way she fit in here, she had already made a new friend. After a while of walking, she sat down on an edge of a big fountain.

"Hmmm, what are you doing here, _puppy_," Ace spoke.

When she looked she saw a person in a mysterious cloak, covered in blood and wearing a mask. Though, it wasn't a good disguise and she knew it was him.

"A…ce," Maddy stuttered.

"Why the down face, puppy," Ace asked?

"Oh it's just that my friends want to go home soon," Maddy spoke sadly.

"You're… your leaving," Ace stuttered.

"Yep I mean this isn't my home after all," Maddy spoke sadly.

"Well do you want to leave," Ace asked?

"…..No," Maddy spoke softly.

Ace listed up chin her chin with his hand and spoke," The drink this."

He held out a vial of some kind of liquid out to her, but using some what little common sense she had refused.

"I' not drinking some kind of weird fluid," Maddy protested.

Then instead he drank the potion but did not swallow it. Before Maddy realized what he was doing, he kissed her violently making her drink the liquid. Though she was not too stunned to not fight back. She fell back into the fountain by accident, also causing Ace to fall in as well.

"Ow," Maddy whimpered from the impact of the fountain and Ace falling on her.

"Ha-ha you really don't want to drink this," Ace said holding the vial up, that still had a little left.

Maddy squirmed as he held her down and made her drink the rest of the fluid.

"This is the second time I've stolen a kiss from you, now I wonder about the third," Ace spoke deviously.

Maddy choked as she swallowed the rest down, she also began to loose contentious from her head hitting the hard bottom. Ace places his head on her chest, wondering how fast her heart was thumping. But, what he heard shocked him, her heart was slowing down. Maddy was now unconscious lying beneath Ace. Quickly he picked her up out of the water and hurried back to the castle.

**Authors Note: Okay so I lied I had it posted before Tuesday I couldn't help myself, I was in a typing mode. ^-^**

**Chapter 5- Ace is the puppy's master now….**

**I pray I'll have it posted before Tuesday.**

**Chapter 6- Beach party**

**I process of writing it .**

**Chapter 7- Say my name like that again**

**Chapter 8- Maddy the princess of hearts**

**Chapter 9- You're seducing all the men**

**AliceXBlood chapter .**

**And so far that's it that I got chapters 7 and 8 are already written I just need to do chapter 6 then I can type them up.**

**Alright so far this has been the longest chapter so far . I'm sorry I don't explain things enough and just put dialogue, I'll work on that more …**

**Love,**

**The purple Wolf**

**P.s: **

"**Where are you going Pippin," Asked Charles?**

"**To look for the friken t.v remote," Pippin replies in a yell!**

"**Why, Pippin," Charles asked?**

**Dully Pippin slips on the rug and goes flying onto the floor," Ah Charles, save me," Pippin yells!**

"**From want the man eating rug," Charles asks?**


	5. Chapter 5 Ace is the Puppy's Master

Chapter 5- Ace is the puppy's master now…

She woke up in a room she had never seen before. Something cradled her, making her nervous. Ace held her and rested his head on her chest as he softly snored. Maddy now remembering what Ace had done to her before she pasted out, the memory caused her whole body to heat up.

"A...ce," Maddy stuttered.

He snuggled in closer to her, not wanting to wake up so fast. "What," He asked?

"Where am I," Maddy asked.

Now he lifted his face inches from hers," My room of course."

Maddy blushed, as Ace led a finger down her chest also pulling back to sheets to reveal the lacy night gown she was wearing. "What's with the get up," Maddy whined.

"Well you were soaking wet so I asked the maids to change you into some dry clothes," Ace replied.

"…What," Maddy stuttered.

"Oh I see, you wanted _me_ to change you," Ace spoke wolfishly.

"Huh that's not it," Maddy whined, and turned red.

"Hmmm so what's the problem, _puppy_," Ace asked?

"Why, am I in your room," Maddy asked nervously.

His eyes fled with delight; he rolled on top of her, and put his hands on her sides. The sensitive part of her sides caused Maddy to shiver in fright.

"Do you really want to know," Ace asked?

Maddy blushed, and then hid under the covers away from the knight.

"Very good hiding place _puppy," _Ace teased.

"Rawr," Maddy roared.

Ace bursted into laughter and lay down beside her.

"Acey is scary," Maddy whined under the covers.

Ace snickered at how childish she was, which made her all the more puppy like. Somehow he didn't want her to ever leave his side. He didn't want the rest of wonderland falling in love with her, like what happened to Alice. Now that she was truly a foreigner, everyone would be bounded with her.

"_Puppy_," Ace asked?

"What perv," Maddy growled.

"I think it's time for me to steal the third kiss," Ace teased.

"Acey is a perv, Acey is a perv," Maddy whined.

He bolted at the sheets tearing them off the bed. Though when he looked down at Maddy he felt a little turned on. She lay there, red as a tomato, with the short silk lacy gown, that you could see the skin through the fabric.

"…..Ace," Maddy stuttered.

"Uh huh," Ace mumbled; looking down at her body.

"Play time," Maddy shouted!

Maddy launched at Ace, making both of them fly to the floor." Hey," Ace yelled in shock.

"What," Maddy asked happily.

"Do you don't realize were _your_ hand is," Ace groaned in pain.

Maddy blushed, realizing under all the covers, her hand was resting on his crotch.

"Ahh," She yelled embarrassed," I'm sorry."

He looked at her and smiled playfully. "Will you kiss it," Ace asked?

"No, but I'll get you some ice," Maddy spoke.

"But a kiss would make me feel better, you are the one that did hurt me," Ace whined.

Maddy sighed," Okay, but only a peck on the cheek and nothing else."

Ace grinned triumphantly, as she knelt beside him leaning into his face. Her kiss was soft and longer than Ace thought it would be.

"There, feel better," Maddy asked?

Ace pouted," Some more would be nice," Ace teased.

Maddy blushed," Nice try you pervy knight," Maddy growled.

"Come on one more_ spoonful of sugar_," Ace asked?

Maddy sighed and kissed his cheek again. But, surprisingly their eyes met and she slowly kissed him on the lips. Ace was shocked, but soon got over it and kissed her back.

Once, he got tired of her small kisses he speed up and became more forceful. His tongue pushing against her teeth, trying to break through and enter, but she was glued shut. Frustrated one of his hands pushed the back of her neck, driving her into him, the other hand lead south ward. Once again he drove his tongue against her teeth, but they didn't open. Maddy protested against his efforts. He growled, losing all patience and grabbed her crouch hard as he could.

Maddy shouted, which he then darted his tongue into her mouth. It explored every spot it could touch inside her mouth. She pushed away from the kiss, but his hand squeezed harder not letting her do so. Her attempts so took resolution in her tongue fighting against his; wrestling the slippery flesh to the corner of her teeth. Ace moaned, and let go of the kiss moving onto the exposed flesh of her neck.

"Ace stop now," Maddy growled, dead serious.

"Hmmmm, but I'm having so much fun," Ace spoke.

She struggled against him this time trying to remove his hand away from her. "Please stop Acey," Maddy whined.

"Why, aren't you enjoying this as well," Ace asked?

"I only want to do things like this to my lover," Maddy replied?

"You kissed me _puppy_, and what if I love you," Ace spoke.

"But, I don't know if your telling the truth or not," Maddy whined.

"I could never lie to my _puppy_," Ace argued.

"But….it's just I can't be with you," Maddy whispered.

"How so," Ace asked?

"I can only be in relationships if my master allows it," Maddy answered.

"You have a master," Ace asked?

"Yay, Kat," Maddy answered.

"And how is she your master," Ace asked?

"She has the punishing stick, whoever has the punishing rod is my master," Maddy replied.

Ace chuckled," Well I'll just have to duel Kat for the rod then."

Then Maddy realized what he meant. If he had the rod, he could do _anything_ to her. Maddy blushed.

"No," Maddy protested!

"Why not if I have it then we can be together," Ace teased.

He flashed one of his full blown grins and headed over to a chair were his coat and sword lay. Though, Maddy just sat there to fluster to even speak.

"Hey, you should live here at the castle of hearts, I'm sure the Queen would be more than happy if you stayed here," Ace said.

"O…k," Maddy stuttered.

Ace smiled even more and offered his hand to help her up. When she stood up she looked around the room for her clothes.

"Where, are my clothes," She asked?

"Hmm, I don't know, why don't you stay in this," Ace said lifting some of the silky fabric.

"W...why would I stay in this," She growled.

"Because it's sexy on you," Ace said cheerfully.

She muttered "perv" under her breath as she headed for the door." Well do you know where my clothes are," She asked?

"Nope," Ace sang.

"Hey, Maddy since you're staying here at the castle you should stay in my room," Ace suggested deviously.

Maddy blushed, them swallowed the lump in her throat. "Fine but I'm sleeping in the trunk," She yelled!

Then, she turned around and bolted out the door wanting to get away from the knight.

-Kat-

"Where is everyone," Kat yelled!

She walked down the endless halls of the castle. She wore her usually black shorts with chains running off them, a black and white long sleeve shirt, a spiked collar, and a tall pony tail to keep her hair up. But, she turned another corner only to see the stupid knight.

"Haven't I seen enough of you already," Kat growled.

Ace pouted," You're so mean to me," Ace spoke.

"Well you are a stupid perv," Kat yelled!

"Hmmmm, why am I a perv," Ace asked?

"Because you sexually abuse my Maddy, last night she was so embaressed she couldn't even hear your name without blushing," Kat answered, crossing her arms as she spoke.

"Really I made her do that," Ace triumpathly spoke.

Kat sighed," Do you know where Maddy is," Kat asked?

"Last, I saw her she went looking for some clothes," Ace spoke deviously.

"You didn't," Kat growled.

Ace smiled, and that was all it took for Kat to pull out her small handgun and to start shooting at him. She fired, but he only dodged them one by one.

"Now I would like to know if I can have the punishing rod," Ace asked.

"How about this I shoot this bullet up your ass," Kat growled.

"Ha-Ha is that all you got," Ace teased.

He slammed her against the wall and onto the floor. Kat grunted in pain then aimed her gun at his heart, (she dosen't know the hearts are clocks), and shot. Unfortunalty he dogd again and held his sword her neck making her immobile.

"Fine you want the rod you can have it, but let me tell you Maddy is a pain in the ass," She growled, loathing the defet.

He smiled when she pulled out the rod and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Ace spoke and started off somewhere else.

"Dumbasses," Kat murmured under her breath.

**Author's note:**

**Okay!I'm sorry , I'm sorry , :D , I lied. ****I didn't not have this chapter posted before Tuesday. But, I've been busy. Though chapter six is a dream come true tomorrow if I have it written and posted. Uhhhhhhh so excited. It's Thursday tomorrow which means I've got vampire diaries. (Team Damon), and a little of Nikita. . Happy hour fantasy. **

**Alright list of them chapters,**

**Chapter 6- Beach partay**

**Sneak peek: Twins get drunk O.o, Maddy and Ace get high off of trixie sticks, Raven ( new character comes into play).**

**Chapter 7- Say my name like that again**

**Sneak peek: AceXMaddy chapter**

**Chapter 8- ?**

**Sneak peak: I thinking of saying what I wrote for this chapterfor 9 or 10, and make this the Alice and Blood chapter.**

**Kat: Ya cool, we moving out cuz I really like that futon**

**Annalissa: Oh, ya, um, cool, ya, um what were we talking about.**

**Kat: We talking about moving, can't you hear!**

**Annalissa: There's beer?**

**Kat: What? Wait, What?**

**Annalissa: Omg, there's beer**

**Maddy; Kat, Annalissa focus!**

**Kat: Oh sorry**

**Annalissa: Wheres the beer, I don't see any beer?**

**Maddy: Nevermind the booze, Annalissa what's your new years resolution?**

**Annalissa: Um, uh I could really go for a boston crème right now, that would be nice.**

**Maddy: O.o**

**Kat: ****Man I really like that futon!**

**Annalissa: :D**

**Quotes!:**

"**Everyone is entitled to their own opinions, yours is just stupid"**

"**If you die in an elevator, be sure to press the Up botton"**

**Songs: I want your bite!:D**

…**bye**

**P.s:**

**Don't touch my basket bitch!**

**Annalissa: Maddy is the punighing stick a rod or a stick i'm confused!**

**Maddy: It's both is that a problem?**

**Annalissa: Fail**


	6. Chapter 6 Beach party

Chapter 6- Beach Party!

"It's to fucking hot," Kat moaned to herself as she walked on the beach with Annalissa.

"I agree," Annalissa whined.

"Then how about you swim," Boris suggested appearing out of nowhere.

"Ah scary cat dude," Kat yelled!

"Wow wow," Annalissa said.

"Oh sorry if I startled you I'm Boris," He introduced himself.

"I'm Annalissa," Annalissa spoke.

"I'm Kat," Kat spoke.

"Hey are you friends with a gal named Maddy," Boris asked?

"Uh Huh you know her," Kat asked?

"Yep she was down by the juice bar a while ago," Boris answered.

"Its cool meeting so many foreigners," Boris spoke.

"Swim, swim, swim," Annalissa chatted to herself.

Kat sighed then spoke," We don't have any bathing suits Annalissa."

"That's no problem, we have tons of bathing suits in those dressing rooms over there," Boris spoke, pointing to the dressing room.

Kat and Annalissa both chose to dress in swim shorts, and tank tops instead of bikinis. They figured it was safer because of all the men roaming around in Wonderland. When they came out of the dressing room, they were soaked by a water gun.

"Ha-ha take that," Maddy yelled shooting at them some more.

"Grrrrr," They both growled.

Maddy not using any common sense was dressed in a bikini with heart designs on it. When the two jumped to tackle Maddy, she bolted off down the beach.

"Is she high," Annalissa growled, running after her.

"Possibly," Kat murmured, walking on.

Boris came into view, carrying a surf board at his side.

"You just missed a rockin wave," Boris spoke.

"I never knew cats surfed," Kat spoke.

Boris grinned and took a hold of Kat's right wrist," Come on surf with me," Boris asked?

"Wait no let me go," Kat growled, as Boris dragged her to the water.

"Why its lots of fun to surf," Boris spoke.

"I don't know how to though," Kat whined.

"Don't worry I'll teach you," Boris encouraged her.

Kat sighed." Fine but only for a little while," She agreed.

Boris laughed and placed the surf board in the water.

"K, you first," Boris spoke.

Kat grumbled under her breath about not wanting to be first, but she still sat down on the unbalance surf board. He jumped on behind her and started moving up the small waves.

"B...Boris what do I do," Kat asked?

"Stand when I say ready," Boris replied.

"But what if I fall," Kat yelled.

"Well be sure you ready for a crash landing," He joked.

"That's not funny," Kat growled.

Up ahead came a huge wave and Boris steered right towards it. 'Why the hell did I agreed to this' Kat thought, gluing her eyes shut. She waited unsteadily until Boris finally said ready.

They both stood up and glided along the curved claw of the wave. Kat having some courage opened her eyes to see the massive wave. Boris laughed, but Kat wobbled causing them to slip off and be crushed by the waves.

Annalissa ran down the beach after Maddy in a high speed chase. They were both in a combat water gun fight.

"Take that," Annalissa growled, splashing Maddy with water.

But, Maddy sprinted away from her, out running her again.

"Maddy, god dammit slow down," Annalissa yelled.

Maddy circle back and lay down in her tracks, still not out of breath. Annalissa gave her an annoying look, but that only made Maddy crack up in weird laughs that she couldn't stop.

"Maddy are you high," Annalissa yelled.

But, Maddy only replied in bursted laughs, Annalissa sighed.

"Give me what ever you high off of," Annalissa growled.

Maddy through a couple of trixie sticks at her. "Where did you get these," Annalissa growled.

"I had some in my satchel that you gave me when you came to wonderland," Maddy explained.

Annalissa sighed," Shouldn't we be looking for Gabi, so we can all go home."

"Ha-ha Anna sounds like a mommy," Maddy teased.

"This is serious jeez Maddy," Annalissa spoke.

"I am," Maddy replied with a snicker.

"Okay then lets go get Gabi and Kat so we can go home," Annalissa spoke.

"….I'm not leaving," Maddy murmured.

"What," Annalissa spoke confused.

"I'm not leaving Wonderland," Maddy spoke clearly.

"Dumbass we don't belong here, this isn't our home," Annalissa yelled.

"Fine then YOU go home, but for once I'm making a decision by my own for once," Maddy shouted.

They stared in anger at each other, until tears swelled up in Maddy's eyes. She bolted away from Annalissa still having tremendous energy from all the trixie sticks.

She knew that she couldn't stay. What did this world have to offer? Yet, for some reason she was trapped here. It was like some instinct in her heart that tied her to this world. The potion Ace made her drink, forced her to go along with the game. Her long tears streamed down her face as she ran down the beach. **Maddy's** vigorous running lead her back to the dressing rooms were she slipped on a blue sun dress, and tied her hair back in piggy tails. Once, she was done changing she ran to the woods.

When she running past various trees; bushes; and trails she saw the most peculiar figure. It was a man dressed in some kind of suit that looked of silk. His skin was a stony with, and his hair was a deep purple.

The dragon like eyes he had could easily portray him as some type of monster. A light purple smoke trailed from his mouth, like it was natural for him to do that. But, what made her jump the most was his long snake tongue that slithered out of his mouth every couple seconds.

Across his snake like face a deep crimson smile appeared. Maddy had to admit he was outrageously handsome, beautiful even. She was so caught up on how he looked, she never realized he became dangerously close to her. With his thumb he wimped away a tear from her face.

"May I ask what is wrong," He slithered.

The words he spoke came out with a purple mist that smelled of a light rose. Maddy shivered, even though he was facing her it felt like he was completely surrounding her.

"It's none of your business," Maddy spoke.

She wanted to smack his face away that kept wiping away the falling tears from her face, but she was afraid of touching this mysterious man.

"My apologies, but is there anything I can do to help you," He spoke kindly.

"Stop touching me," Maddy spoke.

His grin turned into a confused frown." I was only trying to comfort you, you could try and be friendly," He slithered.

"I'm not friendly to strangers," Maddy objected.

"Oh I see how rude of me, let me introduce myself," He spoke. He took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth," I'm Jack Jabberwocky," He spoke softly them kissed her wrist.

"I…I'm Maddy," Maddy stuttered.

He grinned and suddenly pulled her into him, he rested his arm around Maddy's waist. To Maddy he was like a cage holding her in. He was very tall with long muscular arms and body. She blushed her light sun dress was and such thin fabric, she could feel his cool body temperature beneath the linen. Somehow it felt like he was burning through her clothes.

"So what are you upset about Maddy," Jack asked?

"Nothing," Maddy answered, she was so mad at herself for not pulling away from his embrace.

His free hand touched her lips, which made her shiver. "Please let go of me," Maddy asked?

Jack strangely smelled her face then chuckled," It seems you're familiar with Ace."

"What do you mean," Maddy asked?

"I can smell were he touched you," Jack replied.

Maddy turned red," It's not what you think," She spoke embarrassed.

"But, it is what I think isn't it," Jack asked?

Maddy didn't answer back," Just as I thought, can I give you some advice," Jack spoke.

He let go of her and took a couple steps back. One of his hands played with her pig tail and the other held her chin up to her face.

"He-he you such a cute little girl, you make my stomach growl, and my smoke scatter, but I cannot help but be jealous that the knight has developed such a interest in you, I will tell you that I'm quite impressed," Jack spoke.

He stopped touching her and gave her some finally words." Have sex with Ace."

"What," Maddy spoke surprised.

Yet, he only smiled and disappeared into thin air.

The water felt like falling on hard rock when Kat hit the water. Another wave crashed into her and she was turned over head first into the water and knocked the wind out of her. Yet, Boris managed to drag her out of the water and onto the shore. Kat choked out a lot of water and lay panting on the beach.

"T…thanks," She stuttered.

"No prob, but are you hurt," Boris asked?

"No, I don't think so," Kat answered.

"Your thigh," Boris spoke.

She looked down at her legs and saw the eight inch slash that wound that ran up her thigh.

"I guess I hit some coral," Kat mumbled.

"Does it hurt," Boris asked.

Kat nodded in return," Here I can heal you," Boris spoke.

"How," Kat asked?

He already was down her leg licking the injured part. "What the hell," Kat yelled!

"It will heal trust me," Boris spoke.

Kat blushed; after all he was licking up her thigh. She thought about it, he was a cat person. Boris had pink cat ears and a tail. But, soon she saw a scab covering the wound then newly formed skin tissues.

"Magic cat aren't ya," Kat spoke.

They both laughed until the sun started to set.

**Author's note: Aw such a happy ending to this chapter don't ya think?**

**Kayley: They both laughed until the sun started to set, in bed.**

**Raven: Bitch I was suppost to come into this chapter!**

**Gabi: Hands, Hands, Hands, hands **

**Elliot: This is so weird!**

**Blood: Interesting..**

**Gabi: Every one join me!**

**Elliot: Hands, Hands, hands, hands,hands…**

**Blood: Hands hands hands hands….**

**Raven: Hands, hands, hands, hands…..**

**Gabi: Hands hands hands hands**

**Maddy: hands, hands, hands, hands**

**Kaylee: Hands, in bed**

…

**Chapter 7- Say my name like that again**

**It will be a merical if I get it posted Tuesday….**

**Chapter 8- More the better**

**Raven, rickelle, Hail, come in**

**Hail is a guy yaoi par is undecided right now….**

**Chapter 9- **

**Ahhhh I got to wright this one as an AliceX blood chapter…!**

**Love,**

**The Purple Wolf!**

**P.s: It was the damn fruit cake! **


	7. Chapter 7 Say my name like that again

Chapter 7- Say my name like that again

Maddy headed to her new room at the castle of hearts. It was a better plan then sharing one with Ace. After what he did to her last time they were alone she knew best to avoid him at all costs. Plus, Kat told Maddy how he had the punishing rod. Also, Jack's words still echoed in her head 'Have sex with Ace'. She shivered at the Jabberwocky's words. Maddy passed through various hallways looking for her room. Yet, out of nowhere Ace popped out at her and tugged her into a tight bear hug.

"There you are I've been looking for you," Ace spoke with a chuckle.

Maddy stayed silent purposely trying to avoid speaking to him.

"So where were you heading to," Ace asked?

"My room," Maddy spoke dully.

"Hmm…I thought you agreed to stay with me in my room," Ace spoke.

"Well the trunk is too small for me in your room," Maddy spoke.

"That's okay there's plenty of room for you in the bed," Ace said deviously.

Maddy blushed then spoke," No thank you."

But, Ace thought ahead of time and knew how to convince her." So your refusing your master's wish," Ace asked?

"M…master," Maddy stuttered.

Ace pulled out the punishing rod and waved it in front of her face. Her eyes followed the rod, in the mafia her rank was pup it came with her having to have some kind of master. But, with it in the hands of Ace she grew nervous. There was no telling what this man could do.

"Fine," The dead words slipped from her mouth.

'It actually worked' Ace thought, as both headed to his room

"Don't you usually camp instead of staying at the castle," Maddy asked?

"I do, but with you here it's more entertaining to stay," Ace replied.

'Entertaining' Maddy screamed in her head.

"So puppy are you going to wear that nightgown again," Ace asked giving her and innocent look.

"O…Only if you want me to," Maddy answered.

When they turned another hall and approached the maids Ace called out to them. "Get her dressed in a nightgown, and when she's done send her to my room." He smiled back at her and headed to the room.

Maddy felt deeply embarrassed as the faceless maids showed her different night gowns. First of all, she was still remembering Jack's words 'Have sex with Ace'. 'Why the hell does he want me to do that' Maddy thought. Second, she didn't know is she could pull off the elegant gowns, or the flirty ones. Though one caught her sight, a long sleeve one with light webby fabric. It was light purple and went to her knees. Before she headed to Ace's room she put her hair in her usual piggy tails.

When she arrived at the room she knocked as she slowly opened the door. Ace was setting some extra blankets on the bed when she entered. He looked up at her and nearly choked. In the gown Maddy almost looked to innocent.' Like a baby rabbit, or a kitten, but mostly a _puppy_' Ace thought.

"My _puppy_ looks so precious," Ace spoke with a laugh.

Maddy blushed, while she helped him with one of the blankets. There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other.

"Well," Maddy blurted out.

"Uh huh," Ace replied with a nod.

"I guess we should be going to bed," Maddy suggested.

"But I am not tired," Ace spoke deviously climbing over the bed to the side where Maddy was." How do you plan on making me tired," Ace asked?

Maddy was flustered," M… Maddy wants to go to bed now," she whined.

He chuckled and then lowered his lips to hers in a deep soft kiss. Yet, Maddy turned her head the other way. But, Ace continued and traveled from her jaw to her collarbone placing soft butterfly kisses.

"_Puppy_- he spoke softly, kissing her cheek,

"I cannot doubt- he spoke again, this time placing a small peck on her chin,

"My feelings for you- he spoke kissing the top of her nose,

"Any longer," He finished, and placed a gentle lustful kiss on her soft rosy lips.

Ace could tell that he said the right thing, because she softly smiled back at him. "What do you mean," Maddy asked?

His eye's danced with excitement. Ace pulled her onto the bed and climbed on top of her." Acey," Maddy whined.

There was no space in between them as Ace crushed his head into her chest. "Your heart is racing so fast and you're so hot, I wonder what's going on down there," Ace wolfishly spoke.

He raised his body off of her a little bit to get a gook look at what her body expression was. The down fall in her Scottish complexion showed deeply, her entire body was a rosy red. Ace quietly grunted as he felt his member spark to life.

"I'm going to take you," Ace spoke.

Out of pure lust he kissed her hungrily craving her body. 'Little _puppy_' Ace thought in his mind, as he opened her mouth strongly. Maddy feared if she fought back against Ace he would still go after her. Soon she responded a little in kissing him back, and placing on the back of his neck. When her mouth was forced open by Ace he explored her entire mouth and sucked on her tongue. Maddy kicked her legs beneath Ace at the breath taking action.

One of his hands traveled to her chest where he could feel her heart pounding in sensational bursts. His tongue traced the top of her mouth, tickling her like crazy. Maddy wiggled under him trying to break away from his touch. Not only was he tickling the roof of her mouth, his hands moved her sides where her weak spot was. Maddy squirmed and squealed at the touch.

"Ha-ha you so sensitive and I barley have even touched you," Ace teased.

Maddy whined in a puppy tone, her hands pushing against his chest. "Ah-ah-ah your not getting away so easily little _puppy_," Ace spoke.

"I'm not a little puppy," Maddy whined still struggling.

"Oh, but yes you are, you can barely fight me," Ace teased.

"I can beat your ass any day," Maddy growled.

"Oh, but Maddy_ I am a man, a strong muscular man, and you are a little, little puppy_," Ace growled playfully.

Maddy gulped knowing it was only the truth. He smiled then ventured on kissing her neck. Ace sequenced hard on her soft skin showing little red marks as he finished kissing that part. One of his hands pulled down the sleeve of her night gown and played with her bra strap.

Maddy finally started to make soft moans and held onto the back of his neck, end twining her fingers in his hair. Ace chuckled when she gasped at every time he laid a vicious love bite on her shoulder and neck.

She shivered as the hand of her heart drifted southwards. Softly, his lips brushed up against her ear. Maddy squeaked at his touch.

"I'm your master _puppy_ so do what I say okay," Ace spoke.

Maddy nodded, the sensation of his touch drowned all of her thoughts. He grabbed the end of her gown and slipped it up her body, over her head. Ace toyed at her chest grouping the two and squeezing them hard as he could. She let out a huge gasp her threw her head back in pleasure. But, he moved his hands to the back of the bra and threw it aside. Wildly he grinned at her scared face. Both his hands moved to her breasts again and massaged them. Maddy gave a loud moan and in return he pressed harder.

Soon he began a combination of kissing, biting, and licking them until they were swollen. His kisses moved down from her breasts to her stomach, and waist line. Maddy a shacking; struggling to clog the moans pilling in her throat. With his teeth he ripped her underwear off. He raised up from her and pulled out the punishing rod from his back pocket.

"Did I do something wrong," Maddy squeaked.

Ace grinned at her deviously, raising and eyebrow as well. "Spread your legs," He demanded.

Slowly, and nervously she did so, which it may have been smarter to not do so. He drove the rod into her pussy. "Ohhh," Maddy shouted.

Ace laughed, while he twisted the rod within her driving it deeper and harder. Maddy couldn't hold in her intense moaning any longer. He moved then rod back in forth against her walls. Despite, Maddy inner warnings telling her to stop her body took control and started to buck her hips.

"Ha-ha you're a naughty _puppy_," Ace teased. Maddy moaned loudly as he spend up the pace and force.

"Acey," Maddy yelled, as she climaxed.

Ace pulled the rod out of her and licked the top of the wet seam running down the stick."You're so sweet like an apple," Ace mumbled, lowering his head towards her womanhood.

"No, please I can't take it any longer," Maddy yelled.

Ace ignored her though; he wanted the taste of her sweet love juices in his mouth. He drove his tongue into her, licking against her clit. Maddy screamed Ace's name out in pleasure and pain. He drove out of her and looked into her chocolate hazel eyes.

"Say my name like that again," Ace spoke.

Once more he drove inside her sucking and biting against her clit. Her legs wrapped around his head, and her hips bucked. Maddy could not find any control over herself as she screamed the knight's name. His toyed stopped though when she climaxed, spilling juices into his mouth. Rapidly he sucked it up and sucked harder pushing into her more.

"Ace," Maddy screamed.

Again and again he sucked and licked her clean until more came and he continued his process again. 'He keeps sucking it up every time more comes; does he even plan to stop' Maddy thought.

Before she knew it he pulled away from her. "Wha…," Maddy protested, enjoying the pleasure to much.

"Don't worry there is still more to come remember but for now I'm in need of a lick myself," Ace spoke.

Maddy got the message and moved to unbuckle his belt. The metallic unbuckling of the belt echoed in Maddy's ears. She undid his pants and slid them off. But, when she took of his boxers, she gasped. His cock was _huge_. 'Is it even humanly possible for it to be this large' she screamed inside her head.

But, she continued anyway and stroked him with a gentle hand. Ace grunted at her innocent touch. Maddy began to rub it softly, and then licked the arrow on it gently. Ace gave out a loud moan, as he felt his clock tick faster and faster. Her pace began to lick and also suck harder. Ace continued to moan, and also brought his hips to a buck.

Ace pulled his shirt off and then tossed it on the floor, but then froze. He cam in her mouth, he froze thinking she may spit it out but she drank in with an ease. When she looked up at him in the eyes, with her longing innocent eyes he snapped.

"That's it you mine," Ace shouted, as he picked her up and dropped her on the bed again and proceed to enter her.

He stroked her hair softly; tracing his finger down on of her pig tails and spoke," Just hold onto me okay," Ace spoke.

Maddy nodded slowly and closed her eyes. Slowly Ace inched into her, rolling his body into her. She moaned loudly and traced his chest with her hands. When he was finally fully within her, Maddy was relived. Yet, his cock had not yet ejected yet so when it did she screamed loudly. And to even make it worse an orgasm exploded inside her which tightened her walls around him. They both screamed each others name as their body's shock in pleasure. Never in his life had he experienced this feeling before, it was so much pleasure his eye's watered. Ace also went into a strong orgasm, and shouted in pleasure from it.

"Maddy," Ace struggled to speak.

Maddy nodded, as she moaned loudly.

"I love you," Ace spoke.

"I love you too," Maddy sang.

They kissed romantically as if it was to prove their passion for each other. "_Puppy_ I'm going to move now," Ace spoke.

"No Ace I don't think I can take any more," Maddy protested.

"Me too," Ace spoke.

He moved his hips and begun to shove in and out of her. Maddy wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. Pumping in and out and rough housing deeper into her began to be extremely tiring. His hand moved to her pig tails and pulled on them. Ace moaned as he snapped hard and quick into her. A surge in his guts ran as he laid his seed in her.

Ace finally pulled out of her and lay beside her. Both panted hard, Maddy's heart was racing and Ace's clock ticked louder than ever. In inner bliss, Maddy whined and nuzzled her face into his neck. He chuckled and wrapped his arms and legs around her small frame. 'Little puppy' Ace thought. Playfully, he nibbled on her earlobe and whispered in her ear," Good night _puppy_."

Maddy nodded and quickly kissed him on the lips then retreated back to his neck. Both fell asleep in a tight loving embrace.

**Author's note: Holy crap O.o that was…. Special? But, I had this chapter really posted early wow…. Yay , sadly its going to probably be a wait for chapter 8 but I promise I'm going to start writing it in a couple minutes I pray Thursday, or Friday. **

**Ace: Little puppy…**

**Maddy: (husky pup) Wuf wuf**

**Ace: .**

**Maddy: Acey is a perv Acey is a perv! :P**

**Ace: It's true but you like it**

**Maddy: Wuf**

**Kat: Oh yay!**

**Raven: No no sorry but no**

**Gabi: OOOhhlalalalalal**

**Annalissa: It burns it burns!**

**Love, **

**The Purple Wolf**

**P.s: Peanut butter jelly time peanut butter jelly time!**


	8. Chapter 8 Checkered Dress

Chapter 8- Checkered Dress

Gabi wandered through the forest, accompanied by Elliot. She had taken residence at the hatter mansion for the time she was staying. The twins followed behind, evilly planning to throw their new poison knifes at Elliot.

"I think someone's following us," Elliot spoke, his ears twitching to the left then the right.

But, Gabi paid no attention to his words and grabbed his head, tugging him down to her height. "Aw you're so cute with your little wabbit ears," Gabi purred, will patting his head.

Elliot blushed," I'm not a rabbit"!

"Oh, but yes you are a cute little wabbit," Gabi teased.

He turned completely red and kept stuttering "I'm not a rabbit."

"He-he you're so cute," Gabi spoke, with a giggle.

The twins watching in the distance were both disgusted and jealous. "The pervy rabbit is trying to seduce our nee-san," Dee whined.

"Ya, he wants to do dirty things to nee-san," Dum added.

"Hey I'm not a perv, or a rabbit," Elliot yelled!

"SPIES," Gabi growled and took her tennis racket out of her back pocket. The twins threw their, knifes at Elliot, but Gabi stopped both of them with her racket. Not knowing what to do, Elliot pulled out his rifle and pointed it at the twins.

"No you're not hurting _my_ Elliot," Gabi teased.

"Huh," All three of the males shouted.

"What, What, Where, Who, How," Gabi yelled, swinging her tennis racket around like someone was behind her.

"You just said Elliot was yours," The twins spoke.

"He is, I saw him first," Gabi yelled!

"So then nee-san was seducing pervy rabbit man," Dum spoke.

"She was not 'seducing' me," Elliot protested.

"That's right it's called sexual harassment," Gabi spoke.

"Isn't that rape," Dee asked?

"What's rape," Dum asked?

"When you touch someone against their will, and then take their-," Gabi started to speak.

"Don't describe it to them," Elliot yelled blushing out of control.

"We want to know what rape is," The twins whined.

"Okay but it only counts as rape if it lasts 5 seconds," Gabi spoke. She hugged Elliot around his waistline and counted," 1-2-3-4-5 RAPE." Elliot coughed loud and hard, causing his nose to bleed.

"That's not what rape is at all," Elliot argued.

Gabi whispered in his ear," You said to not describe it so I'm using this as an objective."

Suddenly, there was a sound of a girl screaming falling from the enclosure of the trees. As the twins looked up they saw what the noise was coming from. It was the girl who matched the scream; she had short black raven hair and wore a red checkered dress with a satchel resting on her hip. The twins both held out their arms as she fell straight into them.

"Raven," Gabi yelled!

Raven kept blinking at all of them terrible confused. "Yeh, hi," Raven spoke. Her voice was a low cool sound, but nothing like her personality which was more like a gomo.

-KAT&BORIS-

"Your tail is creeping me out," Kat whined.

"Sorry I can't help it," Boris responded.

They were both sitting in his room on the couch playing a game of cards. "Boris you play war worse than Maddy," Kat growled.

Boris twitched his ears and pouted. "I never knew of this game till you taunt me," He whined. Kat sighed, picking up the card deck and shuffling them. Unintentionally, he kept brushing his tail up against her back. And under her breath she murmured about chopping his tail off.

He sighed," I'm tired of playing cards can we do something else"?

"Like what," Kat asked?

"…Well, maybe I could listen to your heartbeat," Boris asked?

"Huh," Kat spoke in surprise.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me," Boris whined.

Kat blushed," I don't know why you want to listen to my heart but, _no_."

Boris began to argue," But-

"But, no," Kat mouthed.

She stood up from the couch to set the stacks of cards again. Suddenly, he yanked her down back onto the couch. "Hey," Kat protested!

Boris frowned, as she struggled against him." I just want to listen to your heart it's not like I'm seducing you or anything," Boris spoke.

A deep red blush crept up onto Kat's face, as she gave way. "Okay," She spoke.

Boris grinned triumphantly. Instead of climbing on top of her he sat beside her and buried his head into her chest. Some noise kept coming from Boris as he listened to her heart. Once, it became louder she realized he was purring. Though she had to admit his purring felt really relaxing. Soon, Kat became drowsy and started to flutter her eyes shut. Boris eventually realized the silence of Kat and rose up to see her face. 'Crap, She fell asleep' Boris thought.

-Maddy-

Maddy traveled down the misty dark lonesome halls of the castle. The lustful night she had with Ace, flushed all her feelings out of wak. When she was awoken in the middle of the night by Ace and was softly kissed on the lips before his departure. She only remembered him speaking of something of 'clocks'. But, she couldn't get Ace out of her mind. It was like he was still watching her and when she couldn't get something of her mind there was only one solution that worked every time.

_Getting lost_

When you're lost you don't think of what is on your mind and you focus on finding your way. It was a win-win situation. Of course for the fact that getting lost is not good at all.

But, her strategy wasn't working at all. Her temperature was rising as her feverish striding slowed down. 'Am I sick' Maddy thought.

Jack walked down the stairs to the lower decks of the castle, where the chambers of his lair were. His lair was a secret underground mansion that lay beneath the castle of hearts. Though walking down the various halls Jack noticed a disturbed figure at the far end. With his dragon like sense of smell he knew it was Maddy.

He walked to her curious on why she was in such a place. But, when he came something was wrong. Using the support of the wall Maddy managed to stay upright. Jack right away noticed her red composure and held the back of his hand to her forehead.

"Your very ill, young lady," Jack spoke.

Maddy felt so sick and drowsy she didn't care what he was saying. Her legs began to wobble as her arms fell to her sides. Quietly, Jack decided to take matters into his own hands and picked Maddy up carrying her down to his lair.

When Jack was finally in his lair he softly placed Maddy down on his large king sized bed. "Rest you'll feel better," Jack told her.

"Where am I," Maddy groaned.

"My place, now just get some shut eye," Jack replied in a whisper.

He watched her nod, and while she slowly drifted off to sleep. Ace scent was all over her even though he suggested her having sex with him Jack had to admit he was jealous. At first he just didn't contribute any feelings towards her besides an annoying one. But, it ended up being that she was amusing in such a strange way that was all her own. A puppyish way. Calmly, he stroked her head brushing away the fallen bangs.

Suddenly, Maddy grabbed his arm and hugged it, which caused Jack to be unsteadily pulled onto the bed. He smirked, as she cuddled him.

"Thx," Maddy murmured.

**Author's Note: First of off I want to just say I'm terribly sorry for not having this chapter updated earlier. Uh. I'm working on a system so I can at least post 1 to 3 chapters a week. Oh and also I don't mean to joke about rape, it's a very terrible action and under no circumstances do I encourage it! Here's even Gabi thought on it**

**Gabi: Gross, cruel, disgusting, mean, horrible, ugly, stupid, hurtful….**

**Ten billion light years later**

**Harmful, untrusting, unloving, not nice, wet, sweaty, bad, wrong….**

**Oh! And anyone like are new little bud in the story! Raven you happy? Just by the way is anyone is wondering on what a gomo is; it's a goth, emo wannabe.**

**Raven: a cool wannabe!**

**Kat: sure, sure**

**Okay chapter's updates! *******

**Chapter 9- Jabberwocky's lair**

**This takes off right away from chapter 8, and this is the Alice & Blood chapter so u fans out there don't miss it! Wink, Wink I can't grantee any smutty sex but maybe a smooch or two…maybe three O.o. I'll also get back to introducing Raven more, and another Gabi, Elliot, Twins, Blood, Alice raven scene.**

**Chapter 10- Mad wonderful tea party**

**All are couples have a tea party hosted by Blood (of course) **

**P.S: WHERE ARE ALL THE DEAD GOFFERS! ******, CONTEST!TIME!**********

**Oh and if you ever have an idea you would like for this story just leave it in a review or send me a message. I love it when I get feedback by the way, good or bad, things you might want me to improve on. That is what I'd love to hear! Also please I'm holding a little contest just for fun, please tell me what couple you like the best any! Contenders' are the following: Alice & Blood, Gabi & Elliot, Kat & Boris, Raven & Twins, Maddy & Ace, Jack. I will announce the winner by the end of April! And whatever couple wins I'll write a bonus chapter for them ..**


	9. Chapter 9 JabberWocky's lair

Chapter 9- Jabberwocky's lair

Maddy awoke to find herself in a large bedroom. It was decorated in medieval times, with a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She looked around and found there were no windows.

"Jack," Maddy called out.

A muffled deep groan echoed the room, and followed by that the sounds of huge footsteps. Maddy opened the room's door and looked down the hall each way. Again new noises started as she heard the sound of something being dragged. Finally, her thoughts connected something about Jack.

Jack _Jabberwocky_

With some courage she still carried on down the hall, following the noise. At the end of the hall there were two large doors; that were the size of a giant. The doors were so tall and large she couldn't even reach the handles. Smoke rolled out the bottom of the doors.

"Jack," She called out again.

Maddy finally opened the door by squeezing her hands in between the crack. When she came through the door, she entered into a large court yard. The ground was covered in white and black stones that were all perfect squares. There was also stone statues, that all looked like chest players. She realized the court was a giant chest board and at the end of the court laid the creature she apprehended.

It looked nothing like the book of Wonderland described him. In fact this Jabberwocky looked more dragons like then serpent like. The head of the beast had large golden horns traveling all the way from his forehead to the end of his neck. Its head wide and horse shaped, with crimson orbs the size of basket balls. His size could be matched with two full grown blue whales. The charcoal color of his scales glimmered like diamonds. Long wings hung on his back connected by the wing webs. At the end of his long tail was large spades. Maddy knew some knowledge that some monsters could talk.

"Jack is that you," Maddy asked walking closer.

He raised his head off the ground and swinged his entire body sideways. "Are you afraid," A low voice slithered from his mouth.

"W…well are you going to hurt me," Maddy asked?

A deep grin spread across his face. "Do you feel better," He asked?

"Kind of," She muttered.

Jack stretched out his tail, and wrapped it around her picking her up without the slightest effort. "You should rest more then," Jack spoke. His voice was so much louder and deeper; it was an ancient voice that sent shivers through a person.

The Jabberwocky lowered his head in front of her. Bravely, she reached out her hand as if to pat the monster. With a little nudge he pushed her into the crook of his giant neck. The hard shells of his skin were ice cold and strong as iron.

"Jack," Maddy spoke softly.

"You're so soft," Jack spoke.

"Um… Thanks I guess," Maddy spoke nervously.

"This form isn't very useful," Jack growled.

"Why not," Maddy asked?

"I cannot hold you the way I want to right now," Jack replied.

A blush bloomed on the cheeks of Maddy's face. This beast gave her so much more warmth than her own body could endure.

"Well you are different looking, but only by a smug," Maddy joked.

The Jabberwocky laughed at her remark. He stood up on his back legs rising to the point of a skyscraper over Maddy. A huge flash of light surrounded the monster completely covering him. The light shrank down to human size and evaporated, leaving behind Jack.

He was wearing, black skinny jeans, a red v- shirt, and a black leather jacket. The same devious smirk still lay across his sinister face. In that moment Maddy realized he had similar features as Ace. The same shaped jaw and neck, long body with broad muscles. But, Jack was even taller than Ace and had even more muscles. It only took two long strides for him to reach Maddy and then to pull her into a tight hug. A squeak escaped her lips as her frame melted into Jacks.

Jack continued tightening his grip on her until she was crushed against him. Both of them stayed silent, taking in the sly spark of passion. Smashed against his chest, Maddy could feel the thick muscles.

"Please let go," Maddy whined.

"Why," Jack asked?

"Because… your suffocating me and isn't this uh a lover's embrace," Maddy questioned?

"What would a lover's embrace be," Jack asked?

"One that lasts for this long," Maddy replied quietly.

"It's not the embrace, its Ace isn't it," Jack asked?

"Yes," Maddy replied.

Jack sighed, this girl had no idea how much he wanted her. With every good conscious in his body he released her.

"Thx," Maddy spoke.

The atmosphere was very uncomfortable, and Maddy hated that. She thought of a way to break it. "Jack can I ask you something".

He nodded also wanting to be distracted. "Does everyone have clocks instead of hearts,"?

"Yes," Jack replied.

"Oh," Maddy said with a small blush.

"What about it," Jack asked, noticing her facial expression.

"Well it's just he likes to listen to my heart," Maddy replied.

"It seems as though you and Ace have done what I told you to do," Jack spoke.

"Why did you ask me to do that," Maddy asked?

Jack thought for a moment, should he tell her? Should he tell her that Ace was really his younger brother? After all, he was only trying to help his brother out. Who would he be to take his brother's girl? Even though he was well capable of it.

He wasn't aware of how much he liked the girl. No one had ever talked to him so normally when he was the Jabberwocky. It was a lonely life for a monster and without a companion it was unbearable. But, it also angered him much more than upsetting him. For the first time in his life he was so unsure of himself. Unsure of his feelings; unsure of the consequences. And all this was happening to him because of, Maddy.

"Jack I asked you a question," Maddy spoke.

Jack sighed then managed to speak," You should get some more sleep."

"Not until you answer my question," Maddy protested!

"Do not push me young lady," Jack growled.

"Why, shouldn't I because your stronger than me," Maddy spoke.

"Fine, you want to know then I'll tell you- Jack raised a hand and clenched Maddy by the jaw- because I was helping out my dear younger brother who I thought might like to have you as his girl," Jack explained.

"Ace is your brother," Maddy asked, shocked.

Jack nodded sadly and dropped his hand from her jaw." I regret saying it though, I wish I hadn't because- Maddy pressed a finger against his lips.

"Your forgiven," She spoke softly.

"No, I shouldn't be, I have certain feelings for you that are unsettled," Jack spoke.

"It's okay, I have certain feeling for you to," Maddy replied.

"You do," Jack asked surprised?

"Ya I mean, I'd love to be your friend," Maddy spoke.

"You're an idiot aren't you," Jack asked angered.

"Hey that's mean," Maddy yelled!

"Sorry, but it's somewhat true," Jack spoke in laughter.

"Jackie is a meany, Jackie is a meany," Maddy whined!

"Please don't ever say my name like that again," Jack spoke.

"To bad your Jackie from now on," Maddy joked.

He narrowed his crimson eyes at her in announce. But, then smiled at the thought of punishing her. For now he figured he could let his feelings for her slid. Jack picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and carried her towards his room.

"You are clueless you know," Jack spoke.

"Hey, J-A-C-K-I-E put me down," Maddy whined.

**Author's note: This was a short chapter, huh? My next I promise will be longer. But, the longer they are the longer the wait. Okay well don't forget about the couple contest I'm holding. If you want the details go to my author's note in chapter 8. Well humbug.**

**Jack: I'm not JACKIE!**

**Ace: Ha-ha you like it!**

**Jack: Shut up!**

**Ace: Up shut! :)**

**Jack: Oh poor you Acey boo**

**Ace: Acey? What the- Oh hell no!**

**Maddy: See you guys like your nick names!**

**Jack& Ace: Puppy he-he**

**Maddy: Oh no (runs)**

**Jack: Come back puppy! (*turns into jabberwocky*)**

**Ace: Ha-ha**

**P.s: HEADS WILL ROLE!**


	10. Chapter 10 Mad Wonderful Tea Party

Chapter 10- Mad Wonderful tea party!

Blood was very interested with the fact that foreigners were pouring into Wonderland by the second. At first, it was very strange to him, but now it was becoming a bother. How was it a bother? It was a bother to Blood because foreigners kept showing up on his property. But, it wasn't all bad the new foreigners kept everyone else busy. The twins used most of their work breaks to hang out with Gabi and their new pet, Raven. And that left Elliot to stop arguing with Dee and Dum twenty four seven.

Like almost every activity Blood like to do it involved his favorite obsession, tea. So like Hatters do he held a tea party inviting the new foreigners. Yet, he didn't know that all of them were complete weirdos.

"For that last billionth time, I'm not a rabbit, I don't eat carrots straight," Elliot whined.

"If you don't eat carrots straight, then do you eat them gay," Gabi asked?

"Uhhhh," Elliot thought for a moment.

While Elliot rabbit rant continued, Annalissa argued about green vs. red, very important. "Green," Annalissa yelled!

"Red," Kat shouted.

And as their rant continued, the Twins and Raven played a game of 'poke'. Which was really was just a game of poking people. Kat noticed this and commented," What the hell are doing," She asked?

"Playing the poking game," Raven replied.

"Well that's a stupid game," Kat spoke.

"Its better then titty tag," Annalissa spoke with a shiver.

"Titty tag, what's that," The twins asked?

"A game where you chase people and try to tag them by their titties," Annalissa explained.

"We want to play, Raven play with us," The twins begged.

"Um no lets continue playing the poking game," Raven objected.

"But it's boring," Dee complained.

"Yeh titty tag sounds fun," Dum spoke.

"But you guys don't have titties," Raven spoke.

"Nice Raven, nice," Annalissa spoke.

"You can just press our chests like this," The twins spoke, each playing a hand on Raven's boobs.

"Eeeeeekkkkkkkkk," Raven screamed, falling backwards on her chair.

"Annalissa," Kat grumbled.

"What,what," Annalissa asked?

"You just had to mention titty tag," Kat spoke with a sigh.

"Well… yay," Annalissa spoke, with a smile.

"Hey brother one of nee-san boobs are smaller then the other," Dum spoke.

"Really let me feel," Dee complained.

"Ahhhhh get off me," Raven screamed.

"Hey what are you brats doing," Elliot screamed!

As the twins chased Raven around the table and Annalissa's argument of green vs. red continued the whole party ended up feeling a little mad. Both Blood and Alice met with a glance showing their annoyance with the commotion. Blood's patience ended when he was too annoyed to drink his tea.

"Alice you look annoyed," Blood spoke.

"I am I get enough of this at home from these people," Alice grumbled.

"Then shall we leave this group of mad men," Blood suggested.

"I never thought you'd ask," Alice agreed.

The two managed to slip away without anyone seeing them. As for what they would end up doing was unquestionable. Blood thought a stroll through the rose garden would be soothing enough for his annoyance to go away. Usually, Alice and Blood would always end up arguing about something out of the blue. Tonight Blood by no means wanted to argue with her, at the moment.

"What do roses symbolize in this world," Alice asked while she admired the roses.

"They simply symbolize desire I guess. What do they mean in yours," Blood asked?

She bent down picking up some of the dead rose petals lying on the cold grass. "Love," She spoke brushing a petal against her cheek. "Ironic isn't it," Alice asked smirking at her own words.

"How so," Blood asked?

"Well to me this world only seems to focus on three things death, roles, and love. I guess it's just the curse of being a foreigner," Alice replied.

"You say curse, why I thought you enjoyed all the attention from the men in this world," Blood teased.

"Don't push me Hatter, believe me I would give anything to be out of this situation," Alice spoke.

"What is the ironic part again," Blood asked?

"Well the one person in this world who I have had an unstable disagreeing relationship with, has a garden filled with roses," Alice answered.

Blood snickered," Disagreeing relationship with you have that right."

"I know it's a shame isn't it, if I wasn't so stubborn and you could learn to hole back your insults, I could imagine we could be friends," Alice spoke.

"Are we not friends now," Blood asked?

"Not good ones I have to say," Alice spoke.

They kept walking in silence to distract with what they should talk about. It was the first time Alice had actually engaged a normal conversation with him. He wondered if she wanted to put their differences between each other away. But, there was no way that could ever happen Alice was too stubborn and Blood could not resist holding back his insults from time to time. Alice went through a lot of trouble to have some kind of agreement; she even risked her life to do so. Blood wondered why she would even go through that trouble. After a while of thinking it through Blood's orbs widened with excitement and his devious grin formed on his face. There was only one reason he could think of about why she would mention him having a garden of roses.

"This world reminds you of love, huh how so," Blood gambled.

"Ha-ha I would explain that to you but I'm afraid I'll only get an insult," Alice joked.

"I promise I won't this time," Blood negotiated.

"And how do I know you won't break it," Alice spoke; she crossed her arms and leaned on a tree.

"When did you become so negotiable," Blood asked?

"Fine I'll tell you this much, I'm tired of people I only see as mere friends advancing that they love me," Alice spoke.

"How about the ones you don't see as friends," Blood asked?

"Well Peter is always telling me he loves me so that doesn't count, but that only leaves," Alice stopped speaking at her last words.

"But that only leaves… whom," Blood spoke; standing only a ruler of a distance away from her.

"Um… n…o…one," Alice stuttered.

Blood raised an eyebrow and widened his grin. Before Alice had a chance to retreat Blood crashed himself against her and set a hand on each side of her head making an escape impossible. For the first time he felt the racing of her heart which was so intense he could feel it through his own clothes.

"Why, Alice why so scared," Blood spoke seductively right next to her ear letting his lips brush it with every word.

"B…lood get o… off," Alice stuttered.

He chuckled," But whom does that leave dear Alice."

"I… told…y…ou… no one," Alice stuttered.

"Tell me the truth now, or else," Blood threatened.

"Or else what," Alice challenged.

"Or else, I'll kill you," Blood taunted.

"You wouldn't," Alice growled.

He lick her ear and chuckled as she gasped against the touch," Oh believe me Alice I would."

"Why do you want too know anyway," Alice argued.

"Because it is something that you refuse to tell me," Blood wolfishly spoke.

"Blood please," Alice begged.

He moved his head in front of hers." Now you are begging for your release, this only interests me even more."

"I… can't tell…you because," Alice struggled to speak.

"Because," Blood asked?

"I will tell you my secret this way," Alice spoke.

"And that my dear Alice is what I want to know," Blood spoke.

"Blood," Alice groaned.

"You giving me that look again," Blood growled.

"What look," Alice spoke.

"That look of burning want, need, lust a look of something I can only give you, Alice who are you looking at me, or your ex," Blood asked, no demanded.

"You I'm looking at you," Alice replied.

"And sweet dearest beloved Alice whom does that leave," Blood spoke pressing their faces together and having their lips almost touch.

"You," Alice answered.

Less then a second after she finished the word he attached their lips together in a deep kiss. For a while Alice stayed unmoving, cementing her lips together and not moving them. But, soon she sighed and kissed him back. And as she did so Blood grinned ever so sinisterly at how pleased he was.

After kissing for a while he let go of her and backed away. "Alice from now on I will be the only man that you can ever seduce, I am the only man you can ever want to seduce, and I am the only one that can ever seduce you," Blood spoke.

"Blood," Alice spoke surprised for the most part.

"Yes love," Blood purred.

**Author's note: OHLALAL, Alice we know you love Blood and we know that he's after you heheheheheh. Well how did you like it? Hmmmm? I had this posted extremely early due to me being at home sick with a terrible cough. But, don't worry me being sick at home gives me more time to write! Anyways I'm so glad I finally got this AliceXBlood chapter done Muahahhahh.**

**Chapter updates:**

**Chapter 10: Marco the horse.**

**Ace finally rescues Maddy from Jacks lair. And a new character comes in.**

**Chapter 11: Poor Alice **

**In this chapter we will torture Alice by making her move to the Hatter mansion and share a room with Blood. Also, we make her Blood's (personal) maid. HAHAHA**

**Chapter 12: BLANK**

**P.s: Don't forget about the contest! Tell me which couples you like best! AliceXBlood, TwinsXRaven, GabiX Elliot, KatXBoris, MaddyXAce, MaddyX Ace**

**Blood: Heheheh**

**Alice: Maddy! I hate you!**

**Julieaus: I thought you knew better Alice**

**Alice: What it wasn't my fault!**

**Blood: Ya shut up grandfather clock!**

**Julieas: Oh great the Spanish hatter is here!**

**Blood: I'm not spainish!**

**Alice: That would be so hot**

**Julieas: Alice your drooling**

**Blood: You naughty girl! He-he**


	11. Chapter 11 Marco The Horse

Chapter 11- Marco the Horse

Ace entered his brother's lair. He and very few others knew about the place, but only a couple knew where it was and how to get in. Even if someone snuck in, they would have to face the threat of traps and spells or the Jabberwocky itself. There was no hope in or out the place. But, with the Jabberwocky's blessing his spells could also lead people on the right direction. In fact this was the only place Ace would never get lost.

Soon he made his way through the giant checker board court yard and to the den where he could already smell his brother's smoke. When he opened the door he saw Jack sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, and relaxing reading sorts of business papers. On the other couch was Maddy. Ace was shocked to see her here of all places, and by the look on her face she seemed frustrated.

"Well Ace are you going to stand there forever," Jack slithered.

Maddy jumped when she realized Ace was there. For the first time ever Ace saw her hair down, which made her look older and less innocent. "Puppy, what are you doing here," Ace asked?

She blushed, and looked away from him. "Sit down, may I offer you something to drink," Jack spoke.

"Brandy," Ace replied.

While Jack stood up to get his drink, Ace sat beside Maddy on the couch. He wrapped a hand around Maddy's waist and pulled her onto his lap. In one quick move he locked lips with her and nuzzled his face into her hair mumbling 'puppy'.

"Ace," Maddy whispered, to fluster to speak.

'He's doing this in front of Jack' Maddy screamed inside her head. Jack handed him the drink and sat back down on the other couch.

"So, why is Maddy here," Ace asked?

"I ran into her a while ago, she was running a high fever and is still recovering I brought her here to recover," Jack replied.

"Sorry to here that Puppy," Ace spoke.

Despite the fact he was doing this all in front of Ace, she felt extremely comfortable against him. So much that she snuggled against his chest, and breathed in the fresh smell of the forest on his clothes. The comfort caused her to fall asleep in his arms.

"Must you be such a show off Ace," Jack joked.

"I can't help it," Ace spoke.

Jack chuckled; he was struggling ton not show any signs of jealousy. This was his brother and it caused him sickening pain that he wanted to rip his brother's head off for touching his love interest. But, he knew how to play a fair game and kept quiet.

When Maddy awoke she felt herself being carried. But, she didn't open them because she knew that it was Ace. Softly, she snuggled even more into his chest desperately not wanting to wake up.

"Oh, puppy," Ace spoke with a sigh.

"Where are you taking me," Maddy asked?

"I suppose back to the Castle though I'm having some trouble finding my way," Ace replied.

"I don't care where you take me as long as you're with me," Maddy whined.

"Now you're just being to adorable, are you trying to make love with me again," Ace teased.

"Wah, Acey is a perv, Acey is a perv," Maddy whined.

Ace laughed, and lifted her up to his face so he could kiss her. Then just as he was about to descend onto her, he heard a loud snort. Both of them looked ahead to see a creature of some sort that looked like a horse.

It was a large creature no doubt. For a horse it raised 30- Hands which was incredible height for a horse. But, it was not bulkily looking it was lean, with elegant muscles striding across all of its body points. With long lashed orbs of gold and yellow. The hoofs were a solid gold that gleamed at the light and shone even in the dark. Its head was covered in armor and attached itself at the throatlatch of the neck. There was shiny color of his fur that was a beautiful dark blue that appeared more a black. Inside of long stranding hair for the mane it was butchered cut so it was standing up straight and thick like the ones seen on Chinese horses. Inside of short normal horse chomping teeth the creature had long fangs as those of a shark's. Last but not least the tail was cut short to the same length as his hock joint.

As for what it was doing was strange to Maddy. Lying around the beast was dead bodies and emerging out of the bodies were black spirits rising up in the direction of the sky. And as they raised the beast would bring them into his mouth and devour them.

"Marco, enjoying your meal," Ace spoke.

"I'm afraid it's more of a bother then an enjoyment being as though you killed these peasants," Marco spoke.

Ace laughed and set Maddy down just in case his aquatint would try and attack.

"And who is this," Marco the horse spoke spying on Maddy from a far.

"Not your dinner I hope," Ace joked, bringing a hand to the tilt of his sword.

"Do not think that you can challenge me knight, I am older and a master at my unpleasant job, I can also see very well that she is a foreigner," Marco spoke.

"Horsey," Maddy spoke softly.

"That's and insult Miss I am without a doubt a wrangler," Marco spoke.

"What's that," Maddy asked?

"A soul eater," He replied.

"Sounds creepy," Maddy whined.

"It is and I wouldn't have to do it if some people disposed of the bodies before they become a hassle," Marco growled.

"But then you wouldn't need to exists, so I'm actually doing you a favor," Ace joked.

Marco sighed," You're an impossible man."

"Ha-ha you're so mean," Ace spoke.

Marco sighed and turned his attention away from the annoying knight." What is your name young lady," He asked?

"Maddy," She replied." Is this just a form that you have or are you always this way," She asked?

"I have other forms but I do not use them often," He replied.

"Well since you don't have hands at the moment can I pet you," Maddy asked?

"Of course child," Marco replied, walking to her and stretching out his neck so she could pet him.

She stroked his muzzle the moved to his neck, there was nothing in the world Maddy loved more then to stoke a horse even a kind of horse. Marco used his horse lips to kiss Maddy on the forehead and let go to back away from her.

"Perhaps I'll see you another time dear Maddy," Marco spoke, turning around and bolting off in a sudden mind twisting gallop that left him out of sight amongst the trees.

"He's strange," Maddy mumbled.

"Yes and very dangerous," Ace spoke.

"Can we set up camp," Maddy asked, and looked up at Ace in the eye.

"Why," Ace spoke surprised?

"Because its dark now and I'm tired," Maddy answered.

"Of course love," Ace spoke, and gently kissed her on the lips.

In a couple seconds Ace was able to magically make camp being that he was a master at tent making. Maddy kept remembering the Jabberwocky and the Wrangler and how they had their own forms. She thought of how strange it was that the roles matched the monsters.

"Ace does all the role holders have forms," Maddy asked?

"I think every one does, for example Jack and Marco have their forms, Julius is the clock guard, Boris the Cheshire cat, Blood the Hatter, Elliot the March Hare, and me the knave," Ace answered.

"Knave," Maddy spoke.

"Heh don't worry about it, it's not really a form just a name," Ace said with a shrug.

"Oh, hey Ace are we," Maddy spoke but cut off her words.

"Are we what," Ace asked?

"Like together," Maddy replied.

Confused Ace tilted his head. "I mean like boyfriend and girlfriend," Maddy explained.

In response, Ace pulled Maddy into him and lay down on the ground so that she was on top of him. "Puppy, of course we are what made you believe we were not," Ace asked, right next to her ear so with every word his lips brushed against her.

"Well I'm not one to just figure," Maddy spoke.

"Heh Puppy do you remember the last time we were in a tent together," Ace asked?

"Yes we were wrestling," Maddy replied.

Ace chuckled, and kissed her on the lips. "We should continue where we left of," Ace suggested.

"Okay, but I'm gunna win this time," Maddy growled.

"Really, well the first one to get the prisoner back in its prison wins," Ace purred.

**Author's note: Shazam! Short chapter but whatever! Okay so I'm really bored right now and have no humor in my writing like I usually have, sigh. Anyways, goodday.**

**Chapter updates:**

**Chapter 12- Personal Maid**

**Will force myself to post this one in between Wed-Fri night okay.**

**All my other chapter's are a blank right now but I usually get ideas when I'm writing a current chapter.**


End file.
